1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of computer-aided diagnosis and image display workstations. It describes a method, system and computer readable medium that employs an intelligent search workstation for the computer assisted interpretation of medical images. Upon viewing an unknown medical case, the workstation shows both computer analysis output as well as images of cases with known diagnoses (e.g., malignant vs. benign) and similar computer-extracted features. The similarity index used in the search can be chosen by the radiologist to be based on a single feature, multiple features, or on the computer estimate of the likelihood of disease (such as malignancy in breast cancer). The present invention also generally relates to computerized techniques for automated analysis of digital images, for example, as disclosed in one or more of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,839,807; 4,841,555; 4,851,984; 4,875,165; 4,907,156; 4,918,534; 5,072,384; 5,133,020; 5,150,292; 5,224,177; 5,289,374; 5,319,549; 5,343,390; 5,359,513; 5,452,367; 5,463,548; 5,491,627; 5,537,485; 5,598,481; 5,622,171; 5,638,458; 5,657,362; 5,666,434; 5,673,332; 5,668,888; 5,732,697; 5,740,268; 5,790,690; 5,832,103; 5,873,824; 5,881,124; 5,931,780; 5,974,165; 5,982,915; 5,984,870; 5,987,345; and 6,011,862; as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/173,935; 08/398,307 (PCT Publication WO 96/27846); 08/536,149; 08/562,087; 08/900,188; 08/900,189; 08/900,191; 08/900,361; 08/979,623; 08/979,639; 08/982,282; 09/027,468; 09/027,685; 09/028,518; 09/053,798; 09/092,004; 09/121,719; 09/131,162; 09/141,535; 09/156,413; 09/298,852; and 09/471,088; PCT patent applications PCT/US99/24007; and PCT/US99/25998; and U.S. provisional patent application 60/160,790; filed on Jan. 18, 2000, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention includes use of various technologies referenced and described in the above-noted U.S. Patents and Applications, as well as described in the references identified in the appended LIST OF REFERENCES by the author(s) and year of publication and cross-referenced throughout the specification by numerals in brackets corresponding to the respective references, the entire contents of which, including the related patents and applications listed above and references listed in the LIST OF REFERENCES, are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Discussion of the Background
Breast cancer is a leading cause of death in women, causing an estimated 46,000 deaths per year. Mammography is the most effective method for the early detection of breast cancer, and it has been shown that periodic screening of asymptomatic women does reduce mortality. Many breast cancers are detected and referred for surgical biopsy on the basis of a radiographically detected mass lesion or cluster of microcalcifications. Although general rules for the differentiation between benign and malignant mammographically identified breast lesions exist, considerable misclassification of lesions occurs with the current methods. On average, less than 30% of masses referred for surgical breast biopsy are actually malignant.
Accordingly, due shortcomings in the above-noted methods, an improved method, system and computer readable medium for the computer assisted interpretation of medical images is desirable.